


See no evil

by TaiyangTooLong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, see no evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/pseuds/TaiyangTooLong
Summary: After Salem’s defeat, the young villains are left with out much of anywhere to go. Luckily Ruby has someone in mind to straighten them out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is it?!”

Adam tore across the cabin like a hurricane. Room to room. All the closet flung open and their contents throw about.

“No”

He pulled all the cushions from the sofa. Still nothing. His anger growing he knocked over the couch hoping to find what he sought. Nothing.

As he turned he locked eyes with Mercury. The man stood leaned against the counter. In one hand Adam’s sword, it’s blade slathered in butter. In his other a single peice of bread that he was drawing across its edge to coat it.

The scene was so ludicrous that Adam could only stand in shock, confusion keeping back his rage. Only for a moment though.

He charged closer a hairs breath from the smug grin of Mercury. His fists shaking with fury at his side. Mercury seemingly unfazed brought the now buttered bread upwards and tore a chunk off with his teeth. Chewing loudly and with an open mouth.

“I will take great pleasure from tearing your-“ Adam started

A hard flick to the ear of each man produced a small yelp as suddenly Taiyang stood beside them.

“I thought I told you both.” Taiyang sighed. “No more fighting.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault!” Mercury whined “there’s no knives in this place!”

“That’s because I had to hide them all. Neo keeps trying to stab Cinder with them.” Taiyang explained.

The sultry voice of Cinder could be heard as she entered the room. Her elegant dress slightly out of place with its flashy design.

“Don’t be ridiculous” she said bringing her hand to her collar in a condescending manner “Neo would never do such a thing..”

The eyes of the three men all fell to the dapper dressed girl by Cinders side. Mercury and Adam both shifted uncomfortably. Taiyang walked over looking down at the short girl. She smiled sweetly. Taiyang simply held out his hand.

With a silent sigh and a shrug from behind her back she retrieved a steak knife and laid it gently in his palm. Much to the chagrin of Cinder.

“You little bit-“ she began

“Language!” Taiyang interrupted.

Cinder narrowed her gaze and made a noise of disgust as she stormed off to her room. “I’m gonna go change!”

“Young lady you’ve only been up for four hours you will wear that outfit the rest of the day!” Taiyang called after.

“I HATE IT HERE!” Cinder screeched.

The sound of her door slamming was followed by a low scream. Most likely by the sound of it muffled by a pillow. Taiyang took a deep breath and turned once more two the males.

“Go clean up your mess Adam” he said

“But he-“

“Adam we talked about this.” Taiyang said firmly “you have to take responsibility for your own actions”

“Yeah” Mercury said shaking his head “personal responsibility tsk tsk”

“And I told you, to learn to play nice with the others..” Taiyang scolded “which is why you’re going to help him”

Mercury straightened taking a step forward as he spoke “or what? You gonna hit me?”

“No” Taiyang said “But you won’t get the comics I bought for you this morning”

“Like I care!” Mercury snarled but walked off with Adam.

The two turning the couch right way up once more, resumed their bickering.

“The world would be a better place if your father taken your tongue instead of your legs” Adam muttered

“No the world would be better if your father had taken himself out of your mother” Mercury shot back “let’s just get this cleaned up before ‘the warden’ gets back”

Taiyang rubbed his temples, a headache already rumbling between them. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Neo looking up at him with a smile.

She gestured across the room to Emerald who sat in the windowsill with a book over her knees.

“Yeah” Taiyang said “atleast one of them is behaving”

Neo patted his arm and shook her head with a smile, almost in way, she seem to be conveying the notion that he was being adorably naive.

She reached down and took the knife from his grip and flung it at Emerald. It sailed through the air and struck her head..but went right through it and lodged itself in the wall.

The illusion flickered and disappeared. Taiyang groaned. She’d run off again. Ofcourse she had. He looked down at Neo and patted her dual colored hair.

“Nice work kiddie cone” he said

Neo replied with a salute and a wink before she skipped off to do..honestly Taiyang was never sure what she was off doing. He trudged outside to find Qrow leaning against the house.

“Those kids are gonna drive you gray” he chuckled.

After the Gods had returned and Ozpin and Salem had both moved on to the other side. Humanity had been hard at work pushing the tide of Grimm back. So much progress had been made and humanity had retaken much of its lost ground in the past few months.

Salem now finally gone had left a certain group of young people without much of anywhere to go. It had been Ruby’s idea for them to be given another chance under someone’s watchful eye. Surely if Salem could be redeemed so could they.

When Qrow offered to stick around Taiyang had hoped it would be to lend a hand but it seemed more like Qrow only wanted a front row seat to the chaos. The only help he had actually received in his endeavor was from a most unexpected source.

“Did you see where she went?” Taiyang asked

“Oh. Little miss pick pocket?” Qrow nodded towards the tree line. “That way but I wouldn’t worry. She’ll be back”

Before Taiyang could ask what he meant rustling from the trees drew his attention. An aggravated woman emerged. Her long black hair holding a number of twig bits and the occasional leaf. Behind her, being unceremoniously drug by the back of her shirt, was an unconscious Emerald.

Raven stood before him and with a bored expression released her grip on the girl, who dropped with a small thud and a groan.

“Raven?!” Taiyang spoke accusingly “I said you couldn’t knock them out anymore”

“And I told you” Raven said through gritted teeth. “That was an accident…she fainted when she saw me that’s not my fault”

“Did you have the mask”

Raven looked away and didn’t answer.

“Did you have your sword drawn?”

Raven still refused to meet his gauze but had an angry look of slight embarrassment.

“Tell you what” she said with a crooked brow “I’ll just go to your room and think about what I’ve done…and about what I’ll do later”~

She walked away vanishing into the cabin, leaving a disgusted Qrow and a smirking Taiyang. That woman had been the last person he’d expected to return to help him raise children but it added a nice counter measure since all of his charges were terrified of her.

Emerald groaned and struggled to stand. Taiyang brushes the dirt from her shoulders.

“Not bad” he said “you’re getting really good at holding those illusions from so far away…but that’s probably why you actually fainted..be more careful. No go change you’re covered in dirt and mud. I’m fixing lunch soon.”

“OH SO SHE GETS TO CHANGE OUTFITS?!” Came the outraged voice of Cinder from her second floor window.

“Just mad cuz she’s not the favorite anymore” Emerald smirked. “Almost made it to town..stupid portals..”

Emerald walked away a bit miffed but accepted that she was stuck here awhile longer. Taiyang however scratched his chin and stared into the blue sky above.

Raven had used her semblance to find Emerald? She could only to that when she…a smile spread from ear to ear. Heh. It looks like the kids weren’t the only ones who were starting to reform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder is less than thrilled about the new pecking order

Cinder slammed the window closed. She couldn’t believe this. That damn old man would be the death of her. Mercury, Emerald, and that little traitor Neo..oh they’d get what was coming to them..

With a huff she sat before her vanity mirror, admiring her reflection. Beauty incarnate. Flawless.

Her hand briefly moved the hair that covered her left side, revealing the black partial mask that covered where her eye had once been….nearly flawless..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. She quickly stood to see the faunus in her doorway. He seemed..uncomfortable.

“How long were you watching” She seethed.

Adam looked away, the strip of cloth covering his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy on his face, under the scrutiny of of the woman.

“He wants us at the table..” he said turning to leave.

Her hand on his shoulder stopped him. She walked around so that she would leave the room first.

“Oh Adam…” she cooed “I know what’s in that head of yours..”

Her words turned hash as she stroked his cheek. “We are nothing alike”

She turned, leaving the bull in the hall as she made her way downstairs. Well, that made her feel better atleast.

The kitchen table was full of idle chatter as Cinder took her seat next to Taiyang. She looked down at the bowl of stew before her and took a small spoonful. If nothing else atleast the food was passable.

Emerald flopped into her seat looking annoyed, still covered in the dried mud here and there.

“I thought I told you to wash up before lunch” Taiyang said between spoonfuls

“I would have loved to but someone” Emerald said glaring at Cinder. “Used all the hot water again”

A chorus of groans came from many mouths at the table.

“Cinder you know the rules. You get fifteen minutes just like everyone else” Taiyang said

Cinder matched Emeralds glare. How dare she? After all she had done for the little street rat. It didn’t matter Cinder knew just how to take advantage of this situation.

“Tai..” she said spoke seductively as she placed a hand upon his arm “certainly a man such as yourself understands…a lady has certain needs..beauty takes time after all”~

Taiyang looked down at her hand before smiling at her “oh Cinder”~

Yes. He was like putty in her hand. Ofcourse who could be surprised? Things would be different now. She’d run the show. The thing she had in store would be-

“Fifteen minutes” Taiyang said deadpan as he returned his attention to the food.

Cinder fumed and crossed her arms. Damnit all.

Mercury leaned over to Raven before quietly saying “uh-oh..looks like Cinder might try and steal ‘daddy’ out from under you”

Raven rolled her eyes and took a sip from her tea. “Oh please..why would he give that child a passing glance when he has a woman right here.”

Mercury smirked, fully aware of the spoon sitting in Ravens lap that had been bent in half as she watched the preceding events.

The meal was practically finished by the time Adam took his seat. The others took their bowls and rinsed them out at the sink, as they were expected to, with varying levels of compliance.

“Well thank you for gracing us with your presence” Taiyang said eyeing the young man.

Adam said nothing in response, simply eating his food without making eye contact.

Taiyang sighed and patted Adams shoulder as he walked past him and started towards the door.

“Hurry up” he said “Once you’re finished meet me out front all of you..it’s time for training”  
—————————————————————

Emerald hit the dirt hard. Her muscles ached, screaming in protest as she unsteadily rose to her feet.

With a grunt Adam hit the ground a few feet away from her, having been thrown back by the kick that had left a brown boot print on the chest of his jacket.

“No no no” Qrow scolded.

He and Raven stood shoulder to shoulder in the several meters wide circle of dirt that was used to instruct the youngsters.

“You have to learn to work together” Qrow continued “or we’re just gonna keep kicking your asses!”

From the impromptu bleachers that they had been forced to help build, the remaining wards sat and watched as the sparring continued. Cinder disinterest was apparent as she sighed loudly.

When no reaction was received she sighed again, louder and more agitatedly.

Mercury from the spot he lay, just a tier above her, rolled his eyes. “Oh please, please Cinder..won’t you tell us what’s bothering you” his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cinder ignored his tone. Ever since her maiden powers had be removed, the others had suddenly decided they had nothing to fear from her. It annoyed her to no end.

Damn that Ozpin. When he and Salem moved on, the powers bestowed upon the maidens vanished. If she only had more power. Then she’d burn this whole place down. Starting with Mercury.

“What bothers me” Cinder seethed “is that we’re being kept prisoner by these halfwits. Forced to play house”

“Well, Maybe Em has the right idea” Mercury offered. “Maybe you should try to escape ..of course you probably won’t get far with ‘daddy’s little helper’ watching”

He pointed lazily to the top of the bleachers where Neo paced, twirling her parasol.

When she noticed the gaze of the other two she smiled smugly and waggled her fingers at them before hopping off the platform and using her semblance to disappear in a blink of light before hitting the ground.

Cinder huffed and turned her attention back to the training circle. Emerald and Adam were walking back to the bleachers, looking quite roughed up.

Qrow whistled loudly getting their attention. “Alright..now..lets do some one on one. First up..the smartass” he said point at Mercury.

“Bite me” Mercury said not moving from his relaxed position.

“Now you listen here you little shi-“ Qrow began.

“Forget this” Mercury scoffed, hopping down from the stands and walking away.

Qrow took a step to follow but was stopped by Ravens hand on his shoulder. She pointed to the blonde jogging after the teen and Qrow sighed. They both knew that it was probably better for someone with a cooler head to handle the mouthiest of their charges.

“Mercury” Taiyang called as he caught up to the young man, Following behind.

Mercury made no attempt to slow his march and gritted his teeth as he heard his name called again. What was this guy’s problem?

“Merc-“

Taiyangs hand landed on his shoulder and the moment it made contact. Mercury had decided he’d had enough.

With an instant heel turn mercury brought a kick towards the the elders face.

Taiyang had barely had time to bat the the attack away when the boy spun again from the other side with another strike.

Blow after blow Mecury lobbed at the man, spinning and striking from different angles each time. None of them landed but he knew he had the other on the defensive.

He was fed up with all of this. He didn’t need these people. He didn’t need to be coddled by some washed up huntsman.

Another kick. He’d overextended. His balance was off. He knew it, and unfortunately so did Taiyang.

The huntsman grabbed his leg mid kick and yanked it, sending Mercury flat onto the ground. The wind rushing out of his lungs and the sight of a fist aimed right for his face. He clenched his eyes shut, bracing for the impact that had accompanied his “training sessions” with his father.

No impact came. Instead only a slight pressure on his head. Mercury opened his eyes to see Taiyangs hand placed gently on him.

“Man..you’ve really got some moves.” Taiyang laughed. “Your fighting style is so fluid, it was hard to keep up at first..but you lost rhythm every third stike…and your stance is too narrow… and you need to stop trying to land every hit. Throwing in a few feints here and there would really keep your opponent guessing”

Taiyang ruffled the hair of the young man and held out his hand to help him stand but was swatted away by Mercury, though with much less force than he’d been expecting.

Dusting himself off Mercury gave an uncertain glance at the others watching and scoffed as he continued to walk away. No one made any attempt to stop him as he made his way into the house

“That kids gonna be a real pain” Qrow stated standing next to Tai.

“Yeah..” Taiyang admitted. “You sure he’s not yours?”

Qrow rolled his eyes then grimaced. If Taiyang had to guess based on his expression, Qrow was doing a bit of math in his head.

“Whatever” he grumbled taking a swig from his flask. “I guess that’s enough for today anyway”

Taiyang nodded and called out to the rest of the children.

“Alright nice work guys, so as long as you’ve finished your chores..the rest of the day is yours to spend however you like.”

The gaggle of rogues shuffled back into cabin, a few groaning about having to participate in household duties but Taiyang decided to let them complain. After all it was part of being a normal teenager.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had known this wouldn’t be easy but he wondered, not for the first time, if he was really up for this task.

A light bap on his head from a parasol drew a crooked eyebrow from the man as he turned to see the smallest of his charges. Neo looked up and tilted her head.

“That’s her way of saying, stop standing there and brooding like a little bitch” Raven commented brushing past him.

Neo patted Tai’s shoulder and followed behind the woman. He wasn’t sure if that was meant to reassure him or if it was in agreement with Raven.

Either way, she was right. He didn’t have time to second guess himself. These kids needed someone to look out for them.

It might as well be him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mischief in the city

Easing shut the door to Emeralds room, Taiyang continued the nightly rounds. In every room so far he’d found a familiar lump underneath a blanket.

He stopped at Mercury’s door. The boy had barricaded himself inside since the incident earlier. Tai fought the urge to make his way in and try yet again to reach out to the boy.

But..no..Mercury had easily been the most resistant to the arrangement, even taking into account Emeralds escape attempts. Pushing the boy too hard might have the opposite effect Tai was looking for.

Go at his pace. He’s been through a lot.

He moved onto the final room. Only to find its occupant unaccounted for. Just as the worry had begun to sink in he heard a light sniffle. He looked around for a moment or two but found no sign of his smallest ward.

Noticing the open window, Taiyang leaned out and look around the ground but again saw no one. Another sniffle brought his eyes higher.

Neo sat on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling off the side. After a bit of struggling Tai managed to work his way out the window and sat beside her.

Neo made no reaction to the additional company. Her eyes never left the slightly tattered black hat that rested in her lap. Her hands tightly gripped around its edges.

“Hey..” Taiyang said softly laying a hand over hers.

The young girl instantly withdrew her hands holding the cap protectively against her chest. Her wild eyes filled with tears looked back at the blonde with shock, as if she had only now realized his presence. Taiyang held his hands up defenlessly.

Neo’s surprise faded as her expression shifted to an almost apologetic one. Yet her hold on the hat remained.

“I get it..don’t worry” Taiyang said.

He had only been given minor information about many of his wards, seeing as they themselves were the only source for much of the information but Neo was a different story. He’d heard tales of her less than reputable accomplice.

“It’s hard losing someone you love..I know”

He reached into one of his pockets and with drew a small photo. Neo leaned over to see, even scootching a bit closer.

The photo was one of the elder beside her and even what she could assume was the younger versions of his daughters but along side the family in the photo was a woman in a long white cloak.

Neo looked up to see the sad smile on the old huntsman face as his thumb traced over the photo. She turned over the hat, withdrawaling from the inside band a photo of herself and a tall orange haired man wearing the very same hat. She held the picture up to the huntsman.

“It gets easier…eventually you can start remembering the good times with out it hurting” Taiyang said slowly returning his photo to its familiar place.

Neo nodded solemnly and clutched the hat once more, letting out a soft sob. When she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder she didn’t hesitate to lean against the embrace as the tears came in greater number.

Below, from around the corner of the cabin, stood Mercury looking up at the scene. Finally. The chance he’d been waiting for.

He turned around to see the others impatiently waiting behind him.

“Alright” Mercury said in a low voice. “The old man and the short one are distracted. ‘The warden’ is out on a supply run, and the drunk is three bottles deep and passed out on the couch.”

“What’s all this about?” said Emerald.

Mercury shushed her and pointed up to where the huntsman and his little helper sat talking.

“It’s about sneaking outta this dump” he said.

There was abit of uncertainty amongst the rest that Mercury couldn’t ignore. Even Cinder and Adam seemed hesitant.

“Look” he groaned. “We’ll come back ..if you all really’d rather stay here then I’ll happily go have a good time all on my own.”

A few shared glances between the quartet made the groups decision obvious.

****************************************

The island of Patch was a quiet little place, but it was only a short ferry ride back to the mainland of Vale were a much more rowdy way of living was the status quo. With the help of Emeralds illusions and a handy index card, it hadnt been difficult for the group to sneak their way into the nearest Nightclub.

Adam sat at the bar, wondering once more why he’d bothered coming along. The noise. All the people. How did anyone enjoy this?

His thoughts were interrupted by the grey haired rogue who’d dragged them all out here plopping into the stool next to him, his back leaning against the bar.

“Are you just going to sit here and mope the whole time?” Mercury sneered

Adam crossed his arms and did his best to ignore the loud mouthed youth.

“You see” Mercury said pointing his finger far to close to Adams face. “That’s what I can’t stand about you. You’ve got two moods. Broody and pissed off. “

Mercury gestured to the dance floor swarmed with people.

“Why don’t you go talk to someone” he asked “maybe if you get laid you’ll stop being such a pain in the ass”

Adam continued to ignore Mercury, his view focused on the dance floor.

The gray haired young man followed the others line of sight, finally settling on Cinder. Surrounded by several men and more than a few women, Cinder was exactly where she wanted to be. The center of attention.

“Oh” Mercury said, laughter creeping into his tone. “Oh you have got to be kidding me. You? And Cinder? Oh that’s almost too good. Beast and the bitch”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about” Adam snapped.

The bartender set a tall glass of amber liquid in between Mercury and the man who had obviously ordered it. Unfortunately the man’s back was turned and nothing stopped the young man from down its contents.

“Maybe not” Mercury said with a burp. “But either way, I still don’t care.”

Without another word Mercury walked off towards the dance floor. Leaving the faunus stewing over his words.

“Hey! You’re gonna pay for this aren’t you?!” Came a voice from his right.

The man who had ordered the drink Mercury had downed now held the empty glass angrily towards Adam.

“That son of a bitch” Adam hissed under his breath.

Cinder felt herself being lost in the beat of the music. The warm bodies around her, looking at her, admiring her. Yes..this is what she had came for.

Her jubilant self indulgence was cut short by the sound of several people cheering distantly. But why? When she was over here? What could be drawing attention elsewhere?!

That showboat Mercury. His fighting style seemed just as adept at impressing the small crowd that formed around him as it did at ending lives. His sways and spins drawing more attention from the simpletons that littered this place than her own beauty? She scoffed at the thought.

She softly placed her hand against the chest of a man who had been dancing close to her.

“Why don’t you go by me a drink..?”~ she whispered into his ear.

The eagerness he showed as he rushed away towards the bar helped to shrug off the tempory slight of Mercury’s actions. She let her eyes drift catching sight of Emerald leaning against the far wall.

Emeralds red eyes glanced at Cinder as she made her way closer, silently hoping she’d keep her distance.

“My my” Cinder cooed. “You look so innocent. Yet I wonder how many people here will be leaving without a wallet..”

“I don’t do that anymore”

“Ofcourse not” Cinder said “why would you? Now that you have a ‘home’ and ‘family’ to take care of you? Just like you always wanted…so why one must wonder..are you always trying to get away”

Cinders words were spoken so sweetly as to be taken as mocking. Emeralds glare matched the condescending gaze of Cinder without backing down.

Before Emerald could respond a man hurried to Cinders side, quickly handing her a brightly colored drink with a excessively twisted straw.

“Oh thank you darling..” Cinders said, her words dripping with honey as she traced her finger along the man’s jaw. “Now go away..”~

The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the dark haired woman in a tone much less kind.

“Go. Away.”

A bit deflated the man retreated to the dance floor as Cinder triumphantly sipped the beverage.

“You’re unbelievable” Emerald scoffed.

A large commotion drew both their attention away from one another as the sounds of fighting could be heard even over the loud drumming of the music.


End file.
